This invention reduces or eliminates specialized tooling to attach, guide and secure into place several permanent magnets with alternating poles, situated side by side by incorporating these features into a ferromagnetic back plate and one-piece double laminated frame and cover system. In doing so, the invention eliminates the need for use of raised individual spacers, individual frame pieces and guide pins which have been utilized in previous art.
The invention improves upon existing methods of permanent magnet electro-dynamic braking. In an embodiment the system is completely synchronous. It does not operate as an eddy current induction type electrical device. The synchronous system operates differently than existing eddy current induction type brakes by directing the electrical currents into discrete circuit pathways thereby routing currents in a particular pathway along the synchronous stator. The stator electrical frequency of this system can be customized, meaning increased or decreased, for any given application, thereby allowing a variable braking force throughout the entire active braking area. This is not possible with existing solid induction type, linear stator rails made from conductive material. This allows for a wide variety of braking applications.